memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Template:Redlink ;Template:Redlink: Unnecessary, see template talk page. -- Cid Highwind 09:56, 10 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 15:11, 10 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. If there is truly a topic that generates a high number of unwritten articles, a "pna" notice could be used to more effectively guide archivists to the topic needing attention. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:14, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Hew-mon ;See: Memory Alpha:Votes for undeletion -- Captain M.K.B. 03:27, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' this article is just silly. Federation 03:30, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. It is a pronunciation, not a "thing". Some information in the article about Ferengi ways of speaking can be moved to Human or Ferengi, if desired. Aholland 10:34, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. I'd agree with Aholland. Seems a waste of space. I noted that in the edit comments when I cleaned up the article last night, but wasn't entirely certain how the whole deletion thing actually worked. Sulfur 12:45, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', If we listed the different pronouciations for every item, then we'd have unneeded articles interfering with searches and maybe even sharing titles with words from alien languages.--Sciofficer 21:52, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Star Trek tributes The goal of the page unlike Star Trek parodies is unclear. What constitutes a tribute and why is Memory Alpha considered one? I'm not blaming the creator of the page since it was a red link for a long time, but I don't know what to do with it. Weyoun 19:13, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It clearly needs some expansion, but seems a reasonable topic for a meta-universe article. Perhaps the addition of some guidance at the beginning of it to explain its purpose (e.g., "This article is to list instances of significant recognitions of Star Trek's contributions to art, culture, and science"). (But Memory Alpha ain't one of them, I suspect!) Aholland 19:35, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :::I just now added some content that I think shows how the article can grow. I still kept the "deletion" note as well as the "incomplete" note, though. Aholland 21:34, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', Aholland is right. If you find the goal of the page unclear make it clear, this is a Wika. --TOSrules 20:03, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' per Aholland. Jaz talk 21:35, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. I apologize for putting the red link on our main page and forgetting to follow through - originally, there was a page about a band (forgot the name), and when that page was deleted, it was suggested that we have a page about tributes to Star Trek instead. Perhaps there's a better descriptor than "tributes", one that would allow us to include tips of the hat as well, but I don't think we could hope to cover, say, every reference to Star Trek. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:34, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Izar colony Non-canon, taken from Garth of Izar. Jaz talk 18:44, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :*'Delete' Aholland 20:00, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Delete we need to know more aboutthe actual planet (i.e. class, cities, federation yes/no)--Sciofficer 21:26, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Triacus colony This article is a much less robust version of the previously written Starnes Exploration Party. Missing information (if any) should be added to the older article. Aholland 03:40, 16 April 2006 (UTC) * redirect to Triacus to prevent re-creation of article -- Kobi 09:41, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Alpha Centauri colony Alpha Centauri was never referenced as a "colony" of Earth or humanity. The line from ENT: "Twilight" (the cited reference) is: "They attacked every human outpost they could find. Mars, Alpha Centauri, Vega Colony. All were destroyed." So we do not know if Alpha Centauri was an "outpost", "colony" or separate non-human, established civilization where humans were also resident. Aholland 13:13, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. "Human outpost" seems clear to me and as it was named in a line with definitely human settlements like Mars, assuming this were a native non-human installation is false overinterpreting for me. Kennelly 14:52, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Move' to Alpha Centauri outpost and add a background note. Jaf 15:36, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf *'Keep', Because of limited human cosmographic knowledge, and the fact that humans hadn't traveled so far in Archer's time, it cold have been either/or.--Sciofficer 01:05, 17 April 2006 (UTC) *The term "colony" is unacceptable -- i suggest deletion, merge the article content with Alpha Centauri system. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:01, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Move' per Aholland. Jaz talk 01:47, 17 April 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' per Cid. --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 17 April 2006 (UTC)